fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Then...Again
The House on the Hill Soon after Okina and Nazam had killed the envoy of nature Beatriz Montoya, they ventured even deeper into the heart of the forest. They came upon a village, where their were hundreds of small log cabins and children playing outside. The two easily stuck out and were confrunted by a group of larger children who surrounded them. "Hey, new kids!" one announced. Nazam could easily see the madness brewing in Okina's facial expressions. "I said, hey FREAKS!" and suddenly she disappeared, suddenly reappering behind the boy, killing intent in her eye. The boy's face turned grim as she kicked him in the back, sending him flying. The others began to run away, the other boy just barely able to stand up. He wiped his mouth and bent down much to Nazam's curiosity. The boy held his hand above his shadow and the shadow rose from the ground and formed a long katana. "No-one does that to me, aaaaaaaaargh!" he said as he sped towards them. Nazam locked swords with him and began to attack with a speedy display of sword attacks. "Puppet Shadow!" the ttacker exclaimed as his shadow rose up and formed a long, stick figure like being. "M-Magic?" Nazam pondered. the shadow and the boy rushed towards Nazam and attacked with more sword slashes. The shadow eventually landed a powerful blow to his gut, blood spilled everywhere. Suddenly, out of nowhere a boy with red hair and emerald eyes, one covered with an eye patch appeared. "Prepare yourself, for I will defeat you" his eyes widened and the attacker was suddenly covered in thin gashes and cuts, he fell to the ground and the boy levitated him off of the ground, much to Nazam and Okina's amazement. He was about to land the finishing blow when suddenly he was stopped by an adult and he was taken away. They had not noticed but their was a whole crowd of adults and children alike who watched in awe as one of their own had been left to die by a few six year olds. They call him Demon Child The boy that saved the two was nowhere to be found but he left a note on the ground that read I am very sorry we never spoke but Ryo had to be dealt with. My name is Tayuya Takashi. Meet me at the cabin on top of the highest hill north of here. ''Meanwhile at Tayuya's specified location'' Tayuya started to pack away some things in a suitcase when suddenly his mother burst down the door and begn to hit him, as much as Tayuya begged and pleaded and cried for her to stop she began to hit harder until his eyes went blank and chairs, pencils, papers and books al around the room began to levitate, prompting the woman to stop but it was too late she was being strtuck with them all and eventually he levitated a knife into his hand and he killed her, swiftly and painlessly. "I am free, the demon child shall no longer be contained." "You worthless bitch" , he spat on her and left. A team forms and heads for an unknown dream The three mage children have met and began to converse their escape, "mmhmm, that would work." Nazam said in interest of Tayuya's plan. They were then lifted into the air and flew across the top of the forest. The came to a large building and came down to the ground where they were reated by a woman who grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks, "What do you want with Mama, eh?" they seemed frightened but all broke free and took a battle position. The woman laughed and brought them inside. "So you think you can beat Mama, eh?" said the woman before entering another fit of uncontrolable laughter. around their were lots of people gazing at them, and all laughed just like the woman, "Miss, who are you and where are we?" Okina asked sweely, masking her bloodlust. "Eh?" "I am Mama and this is my guild, The Southern Wolves Guild! Eh!" ''Several hours later...'' Okina and co. walked up to Mama and asked "Mama, could we please stay here, with you and the guild, we really like it here and we won't be a burden to anyone!" all Mama did was smile and nod. Category:WikedBlue Category:Meanigful Quests Category:Storyline